DESCRIPTION: The primary objective of this project is to investigate the mechanisms of protection offered by dietary restriction towards environmental agents-induced hepatic disease or hepatotoxicity. Specific aims are: 1) to develop dose-response relationships in rats fed restricted diet using tissue repair as a biological response to injury with model environmental hepatotoxicants; and, 2) to investigate and characterize regulation of cell proliferative activity by growth factors and protooncogene expression in a dose-dependent and temporal fashion following the administration of hepatotoxicants in diet restricted rats.